Love...
by Spawkwing Diamond
Summary: Don't let the title fool you...this is an EXTREMELY dark fic (at least everyone I've let read it thinks so) Summary: Christian deals with Satine's death in a strange way


Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Christian, MR, or the song...MR and Christian belongs to Baz, and the song "Iowa" belongs to Slipknot...LoL...A Slipknot song in a MR fic...LoL...Who'd have thought? :) But R/R and I'll be your bestest buddy :)  
  
  
  
I stood over her body, breathing hard. My eyes traveled down her body. Her slim figure lay sprawled on my bed. Her red hair was spread over the pillow. It looked like the flames of hell, taunting me and beckoning me. Her skin, as pale and delicate as a baby doll's, was covered with bruises. Her blue eyes were wide open, the look of shock still evident on her face. Her mouth, painted as red as blood was open in a silent scream of terror. My eyes trailed from her face down to her neck. A ring of bruises covered her neck. I spit upon her dead body. Enjoy Hell, you whore, I think to myself, smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relax, it's over, you belong to me. I fill your mouth with dirt.  
  
Relax, it's over, you can never leave.  
  
I take your second digit with me.  
  
Love.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been nearly two years since Satine died. Two years of sitting in my garrett, drinking Absinthe and fighting the demons that lived within me. Those demons. First awakened by the jealousy, the jealousy of losing Satine to the Duke. Then, made stronger by the murderous rage that had filled me when Satine had died. She had died, all because of Zidler, and the Duke. I smiled bitterly. They had been the first to meet my demons. Both of those men, so powerful, reduced to screams and tears. I made them suffer, as they had made Satine and I suffer. I turn my attention back to the body on the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You are my first, I can barely breathe  
  
I find you fascinating  
  
You are my favorite, lay you down to sleep  
  
It's all that I can do to stop  
  
Love....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She had been an accident. I had been walking the streets of Montmarte, in a drunken daze when a voice pierced the silence, asking me how I was doing, if I wanted a good time. I stopped and looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful. Red hair cascading down her shoulders, a flawless pale face with piercing blue eyes. I smiled at her and took her arm, leading her to my apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So blue, so broken, paper doll decays  
  
I haven't left you yet  
  
So cold, subversive, your eyes are full of bleach.  
  
Tomorrow I will go away again.  
  
Love....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once there, she went into her routine. She walked over to the bed and began to immediately undress. I watched as she slid out of her dress and stood naked in front of me. I became aroused, not from love or even attraction, but from excitement, and rage. I flung her on the bed and jumped on top of her. She began to scream for me to stop, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I slapped her face to shut her up. Tears ran down her face. Imagine, a whore being humilated. The whole thing was hysterical. So funny, I began to laugh. With tears in her eyes, she turned her face to look out the window at the Moulin Rouge. I looked at her and my breath caught in my throat. With the lights illuminating her face, she looked like Satine.  
  
My suprise turned into anger. How dare she? How dare she look like MY diamond? My hands, which had been pinning her arms to her side, went to her neck. Encircling my hands around her neck, I began to squeeze. I squeezed, until her thrashing, whimpering, and tears stopped. I took my hands from her neck and stood. I stood for what seemed like an eternity, looking at her. Then, I lay on the bed by her, and cradling her bruised and limp body in my arms, much like I had done Satine the night of "Spectacular, Spectacular". Then, I did something I hadn't done since that fateful night. I sang to her.  
  
"You are mine, you will always be mine,  
  
I can tear you apart.  
  
I can recombine you  
  
All I want is to covet you all  
  
You belong to me  
  
I will kill you to love you.  
  
Love...."  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you guys think? Dark enough for you? I was just in a weird mood...and I thought I would write a "Christian goes insane" story...please R/R and let me know what you think :)  
  
Sarah :) 


End file.
